To improve driver convenience, a vehicle may be a provided with a heads-up display (HUD) which displays information to the driver. The information displayed by the HUD may be projected onto the windshield of the vehicle so as to present the information in the driver's view while the driver is driving. By displaying the information in the driver's view, the driver does not need to look away from the windshield (e.g., toward an instrument display on a center dashboard) while driving to see the presented information.
The HUD may present vehicle information typically displayed in the vehicle's center dashboard, such as information related to the vehicle's speed, fuel level, engine temperature, etc. Additionally, the HUD may also present map information and communication events (e.g., navigation instructions, warnings and alerts, etc.) to the driver. The vehicle HUD may present the information to the driver in a manner similar to that employed by the vehicle dashboard, such as by displaying gauges and text boxes which appear as graphic elements on the windshield. Additionally, the vehicle HUD may present augmented reality graphic elements which augment a physical environment surrounding the vehicle with real-time information.
However, existing HUD devices used in vehicles may not be capable of presenting augmented reality graphic elements with consistent depth cues. A similar shortcoming may also be provided by HUD devices provided in stationary bases. Accordingly, augmented reality graphic elements presented by existing (vehicle) HUDs may be presented as superficial overlays.